Big McIntosh/Gallery
Season one Friendship is Magic, part 1 20110401080731!Big Mac large.jpg|A close up of his first apperance. He has a sparkly cutie mark. S1 E1 early Big Macintosh.png|An early appearance with Bon Bon, Golden Harvest, Shoeshine at the back). Big Macintosh with the Apple family S1E01.Png|Big Macintosh holding an apple cupcake. The Ticket Master Big Macintosh pulling plough in Applejack's imagination S1E03.png|Big Macintosh pulling his saggy old plow. Applebuck Season Applebuck Season 16 9.png|Big Macintosh and his sister overlooking the apple orchards. Applejack & Big Macintosh S1E04.png|Big Macintosh and Applejack discussing over Applebuck Season. Big Macintosh OWW- W 1.3651.png|OW! Big Macintosh Poke.png|"Oops, sorry." Big Macintosh.JPG|Eeyup. One pony plus hundreds of apple trees just doesn't add up.png|One pony plus hundreds of apple trees just doesn't add up... Big Mac Mug 2.PNG|Eeeyup. Dragonshy Apple family s01e07.png|Coming by the big brother. Big Macintosh heavy bag1 s01e07.png|This bag seems heavy... Big Macintosh heavy bag2 s01e07.png|Eeyup! Swarm of the Century Apple family defending the farm s01e10.png|Hold your horses guys. The Apple family defending Sweet Apple Acres S1E10.png|We're ready they won't pass us. Apple family shocked s01e10.png|Whoa nelly, I didn't see that coming. Winter Wrap Up Caramel Lost GrassSeeds.png|Telling AJ about the lost grass. WWU Chaos.png Big Macintosh Organization.png|Helping with the nests. Fall Weather Friends Big Macintosh, Apple Bloom, Granny Smith cheering.png Big Macintosh, Apple Bloom, Granny Smith cheering 2.png|Big Macintosh, Apple Bloom and Granny Smith cheering. Audience is watching S1E13.png|Lasso event. The Cutie Mark Chronicles Filly Applejack leaving farm S1E23.png|Filly applejack leaving from the farm Young Big Macintosh with Granny Smith S1E23.png|A younger Big Macintosh. Filly Applejack and family s01e23.png|Happily reunited with his little sister Applejack. Season two The Return of Harmony, Part 2 Big Macintosh digging a hole S2E02.png|Macindog... mutt... thing. Burrowed Big Macintosh S2E02.png|He likes corn. Big Macintosh emerges from the ground S2E02.png|... and he's a groundhog too. Big Macintosh licks Twilight S2E02.png|*lick* Lesson Zero BigMacintosh1.png|"Eeyup." BigMacintosh2.png|Easy In... BigMacintosh3.png|... Easy Out. Big Mac is charmed S2E03.png|Big Macintosh falls under the spell. Pursued Big Mac S2E03.png|Big Macintosh is chased by the CMC. BigMacintosh4.png|Maybe next time, Big Macintosh. S2E03 Big Macintosh with Smarty Pants.png|You ponies will never get this doll! Big Macintosh Nope S2E3.png|"Nnnope." Ponies after the fight S02E03.png|big macintosh vs bon bon BigMacintosh5.png|Nopony's looking, right? BigMacintosh6.png|Big Macintosh really did love Smarty Pants. BigMacintosh7.png|Take Off! Time to run away! Luna Eclipsed BigMacintoshCostume s2e4.png|Big Macintosh in his costume. Sisterhooves Social Big Macintosh Cutie Mark Sparkles!!! S2E5-W5.png|Big Macintosh's cutie mark with original sparkles. BigMac-GrannySmith.png|Granny, you're doing it wrong. Big Macintosh onstage S2E05.png|Big Macintosh standing. Big Macintosh Cutie mark no sparkles S2E5-W5.png|Big Macintosh's cutie mark clearly missing the sparkles. The Cutie Pox Granny's not surprised S02E06.png Apple Family S2E6.png S2E06 Applejack 'we're mighty proud'.png Apple Family 2 S2E6.png Big Macintosh eeyup S2E6-W6.png|"Eeyup!" Big Macintosh eenope S2E6-W6.png|"Eenope." Big Macintosh help hip S2E6-W6.png|Big Macintosh after helping Granny Smith with her Charley horse. Apple Family 4 S2E6.png S2E06 Applejack talking to Apple Bloom.png S2E06 Big Macintosh, Applejack and Granny Smith.png|So, we're a traffic signal? S2E06 Big Macintosh 'Eeyup'.png|Well in that case, that's an "Eeyup". Family Appreciation Day AJ, Apple Bloom & Big Mac S2E12.png Apple family woken by Timberwolves S2E12.png Applejack and Big Macintosh on the farm S2E12.png First sign of zap apples Applejack and Big Macintosh S2E12.png Big Macintosh sniffing air S2E12-W12.png|Big Macintosh sniffing the air. Big Macintosh cool serious look S2E12-W12.png|Having a cool serious expression. Applejack and Big Macintosh looking at dark clouds S2E12.png Applejack and Big Macintosh looking at branch S2E12.png|Big Macintosh's eyes completely wide open. Applejack and Big Macintosh pleased S2E12.png Big Macintosh and Applejack second sign S2E12.png Big Macintosh watering a zap apple tree S2E12.png Apple family third sign S2E12.png Apple family third sign buds S2E12.png Apple family admiring third sign zap apple flowers S2E12.png Apple family lazy daisies S2E12.png Apple family sneaky face S2E12.png The Apple Family S2E12.png ExcitedS2E12.PNG The Last Roundup Preparing for Applejack's surprise party S2E14.png|Setting up a surprise party to welcome Applejack back from the rodeo. Giving a surprise party S2E14.png|Surprise! Disappoint S02E14.png|Oh... Reading Applejack's letter S2E14.png Apple family shocked.png Apple family2 S02E14.png Big Macintosh in tears S2E14-W14.png|Big Macintosh in tears. Applejack returns at the train station S2E14.png|Applejack's back! Big Macintosh cries manly tears S2E14.png|Real stallions cry. Apple family pileup S2E14.png|Dog, I mean Pony Pile! The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 AJ & Big Mac all out S2E15.png Big Mac Kick S2E15.png Apple family pride 1 S2E15.png Big Macintosh no deal S2E15-W15.png|"No deal!" Apple family shocked S2E15.png Flim talking to Applejack S2E15.png Apple Family watching Flim S2E15.png Applejack looking at family S2E15.png Apple Bloom upset S2E15.png Big Macintosh drop S2E15-W15.png Big Macintosh so what S2E15-W15.png|She'll be all right. 2x15 AppleFamilyHuddle.png 2x15 HuddleBigMac.png|... eeeeYUP. Apple family group huddle interrupted S2E15.png|Who the hay invited you into our huddle? Big Macintosh no deal S2E15-W15.png Big Macintosh determined S2E15-W15.png|Big Macintosh determined to take on Flim and Flam. Granny Smith cider competition S2E15.png Big Mac gets ready S2E15.png|Warming up. Applebloom shocked S02E15.png|Holy Hays?! Rainbow Dash and Big Macintosh racing S2E15.png BigMac curled S02E15.png|Jammy Big Mac. Hearts and Hooves Day Big Mac working S2E17.png Scootaloo Big Mac S2E17.png Big Mac love heart S2E17.png CMC watch Big Macintosh S2E17-W17.png|Uh, is somepony watching me? Cheerilee and Big Mac with CMC picnic S02E17.png|Picnic Time! Cheerilee inquiring.png Cheerilee Big Mac laughing.png|Ha ha ha! Twilight wouldn't just impulsively give them a book she was reading! Cheerilee Big Macintosh Purple Eyes S02E17.png|Purple Eyes!! Cheerilee Big Mac closeup.png Cheerilee Big Mac making googoo eyes.png Cheerilee and Big Macintosh starting at each other S2E17.png He's your special somepony S02E17.png|He's your special somepony! Big Mac.PNG|Big Mac in love. Chin rub S2E17.png Chin rub 2 S2E17.png CMC check Big Macintosh S2E17-W17.png|Big Macintosh's eyes changing color. Nose rub S2E17.png Sharing a milkshake S2E17.png Sharing the cherry S2E17.png Cheerilee BigMac licking sundae S01E17.png Sundae spilled S01E17.png Big Mac Cheerilee pic S2E17.png Sweetie Belle ok...awkward S2E17-W17.png|Big Macintosh with his special somepony. Another nose rub S2E17.png Sweetie Belle gosh S2E17-W17.png|Why are you so far!? Applebloom pushing BigMac S01E17.png BigMac jump S01E17.png Big Macintosh hippity hop S2E17-W17.png|Big Macintosh hopping around while Apple Bloom just hits the ground. Big Macintosh looking at Cheerilee S02E17.png|Eeyup. Big Macintosh Cheerilee Bride Outfit S02E17.PNG|They're getting married now!? Seems fair to me S2E17.png Cheerilee Big Macintosh wink S2E17.png|Wink, wink. Sharing a cherry.jpeg|I do declare... A Friend in Deed Pinkie Pie sad fillies cart Big Mac S2E18.png It's About Time S2E20 Pinkie Big Mac rope bridge.png|Big Mac working with Pinkie Pie. Twilight Sparkle checking another item off the list S2E20.png Big Macintosh accidentally letting go of the rope S2E20.png Big Macintosh realizes his mistake S2E20.png Ponyville Confidential Big Macintosh and Smarty Pants photo S2E23.png|Big Macintosh-Whats he hidin'? Applejack and Big Macintosh angry S2E23.png Applejack doesn't want to talk with CMC S2E23.png Angry Applejack and Big Macintosh S2E23.png Big Macintosh talking S2E23.png|"You should be ashamed of yourself... Big Macintosh talking 2 S2E23.png|... humiliating my sister... Big Macintosh talking 3 S2E23.png|... 'n me like that." Big Macintosh scolding CMC S2E23.png Angry Big Macintosh S2E23.png Big Macintosh pointing at CMC S2E23.png Big Macintosh telling CMC to go away S2E23.png|"...'' and just go away''!" Big Macintosh What's he hiding Pic Zoomed In.png|Macintosh's secrete MMMystery on the Friendship Express Big Macintosh carrying the cake S2E24.png|Big Macintosh has agreed to carry the cake Big Mac struggling with cake S2E24.png Big Mac sweating S2E24.png Pinkie and Big Mac S2E24.png Pinkie watching Big Macintosh carrying cake S2E24.png Pinkie guidding Big Mac S2E24.png Big Mac about to slip S2E24.png Rainbow and Fluttershy helping S2E24.png The cake protected by a spell S2E24.png Main 6 carrying the cake into safety S2E24.png Main 6 and Big Macintosh in front of train S2E24.png|Get it...in? Train wall laid down S2E24.png Big_Macintosh_Train.png Big Macintosh with hammer S2E24.png|And don't let anypony poach that cake, got it? Miscellaneous Big apple by fyre flye-d4axija.jpg|Big Macintosh's original design. Big_Macintosh_mystery pack_November_2011.jpg|November 2011 mystery pack. CastleCreator BigMacintosh.png Bigmaccupcake.jpg Category:Character gallery pages